Fighting Spirit
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic ends up in a coma after fighting one of Mesogog's monsters, he finds himself fighting four of his transformations in a battle for his own life. Meanwhile; the other residents try to avenge Sonic's supposed death by taking on the monster on their own, but are greatly outmatched.
1. Batja

On the Toon City High School Football field; the football team was practicing offense.

Sonic was standing behind Brick.

"58, 24, 10, 81, HIKE!" yelled Sonic.

Brick tossed the ball to Sonic who tossed it to a running Knuckles. Knuckles caught the ball and made a touchdown.

"Touchdown." Said Knuckles.

Everyone gathered around and cheered.

Billy, Jason, and Tommy went to the team.

"Very good practice. But when you get in a real game, you need to be prepared for anything." Said Jason.

"Affirmative." Said Billy.

Sonic smiles.

"Loving this gig." Said Sonic.

"Be here tomorrow afternoon for some more training." Said Tommy.

The team got ready to leave.

Brick approached Sonic.

"Hey, you want to practice some drills with me when we get home?" said Brick.

Sonic sighed.

"Can't, Thomas said that he'd help me out." Said Sonic.

Brick became surprised.

"Thomas, that goat that sounds like you?" said Brick.

"Yeah that guy." Said Sonic, "He claims to know some stuff from watching football games and said that he'd help me."

He then sees G flying by.

With him was Bash and Heidi.

"He doesn't. Only a beginner, I just don't have the heart to tell him that this school has former Power Rangers as teachers." Said Sonic.

"OH COME ON!" said G.

He accidentally let go of Bash and he fell to the ground close to Sonic. Bash stood up.

"You refused to catch me. I'm going to beat you up." Said Bash.

Sonic smirked.

"Okay then." Said Sonic.

He got into a martial arts fighting stance.

"Give me your best shot." Said Sonic.

Brick leaned over to Bash.

"You'd better back out of this. He's been undefeated by everyone he's ever faced." Said Brick.

"Don't tell me what to do loser." Said Bash.

G and Heidi flew to the ground and sighed.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Heidi asked.

"Because I stood up to him." G said.

Bash did some fake karate moves to scare Sonic.

Sonic just shook his head.

"Really?" said Sonic.

He tried to punch Bash, but instead lightly touched his chest.

Bash was sent flying far away.

"STILL UNDEFEATED!" yelled Sonic.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab; Mesogog saw this and was mad.

"That hedgehog's been undefeated so many times? I've got to dispose of him and get that Dino Thunder Zord Summoner." Said Mesogog.

Goldar and Rito were drawing monster ideas.

"Is this a good idea for a monster?" said Goldar.

He showed Rito a picture of a monster that looked like the Pudgy Pig.

Rito shook his head.

"That's terrible." Said Rito.

He showed him his idea.

"How about this one?" Rito asked.

It was a purple humanoid Bat Monster in a black Ninja Outfit and has a Ninja sword on his back.

Goldar smiled.

"Nice idea." Goldar said.

Mesogog came and saw Rito's Monster and smiled.

"Indeed Rito. You are worthy a monster maker." He said.

Rito grabbed DNA of a bat and placed it on the Geno Randomizer. Mesogog pulled the lever and the same monster came out of the machine.

He did some Ninja Moves and bowed.

"Batja is here." The monster now known as Batja said.

Mesogog smiled.

"Impressive. Find the one known as Sonic, get info on where the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner is, and dispose of him." Said Mesogog.

"Yes master." Said Batja.

The bat flew off.

At the park; Sonic and Thomas were about to do some drills.

"Ok Sonic, move now." He said.

Sonic grabbed a football and ran to the snack bar.

"The full length of a football field." Said Sonic.

Thomas is mad.

"NO YOU PUNY ANIMAL, MOVE SO THAT I CAN TACKLE!" He shouted.

Sonic and Thomas stood in front of each other.

"Now try again." Said Thomas.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

Just then he felt something.

"I have to tinkle." he said.

Thomas groaned.

Sonic then heard something.

"THOMAS, GET DOWN!" yelled Sonic.

He tackled Thomas to the ground just before a Ninja Star came flying by.

"What was that?" said Thomas.

"I don't know. But at least I don't have to urinate anymore." Said Sonic.

Thomas is confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Thomas.

"You're going to have to change your pants." Said Sonic.

Thomas pushed Sonic off and saw his wet pants.

"Seriously?" said Thomas.

Sonic saw the ninja star on a tree and saw a symbol of Mesogog.

"Mesogog." Said Sonic.

Batja flew towards Sonic and landed in front of him.

"That's right Sonic." Said Batja.

He pulled out his sword which looks like Randy's sword.

"Now tell me where the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner is." Said Batja.

"Never." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his own sword.

Soon the two started to battle

The two started clashing swords.

"You're good." Said Sonic.

"You're not so bad yourself." Said Batja, "But you won't be around any longer."

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, I've gone undefeated so many times." Said Sonic, "This'll be my day."

The two continued to clash swords.

Eventually; Batja's sword started to glow before he sliced Sonic's sword.

Sonic became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his light saber and turned it on.

"Try this on for size pal." Said Sonic.

They were about to clash weapons, but Batja's glowing sword managed to make the light saber short out before blowing up in Sonic's hand.

"Oh boy." Said Sonic.

He removed his Sais and tossed them; he tossed his nun-chucks, and pulled out his newly repaired Power Gauntlet.

"Good thing Donnie repaired this thing." Said Sonic.

He put it on.

"Let's see you deal with this?" said Sonic.

He made a fist and the gauntlet started to glow. He punched Batja's glowing sword before an explosion pushed the two away from each other. Sonic's gauntlet fell apart.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Said Sonic.

He pushed a button on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and his Rocket Blaster appeared. He grabbed it and aimed at Batja.

"It ends here pal." Said Sonic.

He started shooting rounds at Batja who just used his sword to deflect the shots away.

Batja charged at Sonic and stopped several centimeters away.

"We'll do this like real men. With our fists." Said Batja.

Sonic put his blaster away and got into a fighting stance.

Batja pulled off some kicks and punches that Sonic blocked. Sonic pulled off lots of kicks that Batja blocked.

Batja than grabbed Sonic by the ankles and tossed him backwards and did a flying corkscrew kick that sent Sonic crashing into a tree.

Sonic tried to get back on his feet, but Batja rammed Sonic into another tree before flying up into the air with him in his arms.

Batja then flew down towards the ground at a very fast speed before tossing Sonic down to the ground. The blue hedgehog eventually crashed on the ground, creating a crater in the ground. Batja landed close to the crater just as Sonic started crawling up to Batja.

The monstrous bat grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I've had enough of your shenanigans. Now tell me where the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner is." Said Batja.

Sonic looked at Batja.

"I'd rather die than tell you where the device is." Said Sonic.

"Well then, I've got a little farewell gift for you." Said Batja.

Batja then pulled out Tiny Balls. He placed them on Sonic before tossing him far away. The balls soon exploded. The explosion cleared off and Sonic was standing with his eyes opened very wide. He fell on his back.

"Now to finish this." Said Batja.

Before he can do anything; a flare hit him in the wing, burning it a bit.

Batja screamed in pain before disappearing in an invisiportal. The flare came from Thomas holding a flare gun.

"I knew this Flare Gun would come in handy." Thomas said.

He went over to Sonic.

"Sonic? Come on buddy, speak to me." Said Thomas.

Sonic started breathing very weakly.

"Thomas." Sonic said weakly.

He pulled out his Judgment Scanner and gave it to Thomas.

"Tell my…roommates…that I…finally became…defeated." Sonic said before passing out.


	2. Darkspine Sonic

At Mesogos's Lab; Mesogog was talking with Batja.

"Well done. You might have failed to get the Zord Summoner, but you disposed of Sonic the hedgehog for good." Said Mesogog.

Batja blushed.

"It was nothing boss." Said Batja.

He them got mad.

"But that Flare came out of nowhere. I mean can ya blame me for retreating?" He asked.

Mesogog shook his head.

"No, you returned to heal up a bit." Said Mesogog.

Goldar pulled out some device that healed Batja's wing.

"Now that that's over with. Find Sonic's friends and try to find out where he put the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner." Said Mesogog.

"Yes my lord." Said Batja.

He disappeared in an invisiportal.

"You think that's a good idea?" said Goldar.

"He might not make it this time?" said Rito.

"He did kill Sonic." Said Mesogog, "Everyone else will be like a piece of paper."

At the mansion; everyone was getting ready for dinner. But were waiting on Sonic.

"Where is that hedgehog? He should have been here by now." Said Bugs.

"He's one of the fastest things on the planet." Said Speedy.

"Faster than that cousin of yours." Said Daffy.

Speedy ran to Daffy and smacked him before running off.

Spongebob came out of the kitchen with chili dogs.

"I made Sonic's favorite." Said Spongebob, "By the way, where is he?"

A knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it." Said Mike.

He went to the front door, opened it up, and saw Thomas.

"Hey Mike, can I come in for a second?" said Thomas.

Mike was confused.

"Sure." Mike said, "We were waiting for Sonic."

"That's what I came to talk to everyone about." Said Thomas.

Mike led Thomas to the dining room.

Everyone saw Thomas.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? We're waiting for Sonic." Said Randy.

Thomas sighed.

"You'll have to wait a little longer." Said Thomas.

He pulled out Sonic's Judgment Scanner and placed it on the table.

"He's finally met his match." Said Thomas.

Everyone is shocked.

Gwen is the most worried.

"Sonic." She said and cried.

"Maybe you should have waited till she was out of the room." Said Duncan.

Thomas heard his phone vibrate and saw a text from Benson saying; 'He's in the hospital.'

Thomas texted back; 'Thanks.'

He put his phone away.

"Come on, the right thing to do would be to visit him in the hospital." Said Thomas.

Randy nodded.

"I will call G. He will want to be there as well." Randy said.

Bugs nodded.

"Let's go." Said Bugs.

Everyone stood up and left the dining room.

Later; they appeared in a hospital room where Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, CJ, and Eileen were at. They saw an unconscious Sonic.

"Thanks so much for coming on such short notice." Said Benson.

"Anything for our friend." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah and thanks for taking him here." Gwen said.

Benson smiled.

"He's our friend and we never leave one of our own behind." Said Benson.

G flew into the hospital room as the GoldDragonNinja before turning back to normal.

"Sorry I'm late." Said G.

He saw Sonic in a coma.

"What happened to him?" said G.

Thomas sighed.

"He was battling a monstrous bat. They were even at first, but the bat destroyed a majority of Sonic's weapons. The bat then put two balls on Sonic's chest and they exploded, putting him in a coma. Before the bat could finish him off, I shot a flare at his wings." Said Thomas.

G is shocked.

"Well don't worry guys I have an idea on how to find this bat." G said.

Bugs looked at g.

"Oh what's the plan?" He asked.

G smiled.

"While I was helping a Space Power Ranger TJ out he told me how he tricked a Psycho Ranger in thinking there are five Blue Rangers. So I was thinking that I use my Ninja Skills to turn all of us into Sonic so that this bat will be confused." G said.

Splinter thought of this and looked at his son.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Splinter.

"Positively." Said G.

Everyone looked at a TV in the room. The news was on.

"_In other news, a monstrous bat was spotted at the Crimson Dragon Mall's rival mall; the Very Stinking Rich Man's Mall._" Tom Tucker said from the TV.

A video of Batja was shown causing mayhem and Thomas became shocked.

"That's the bat that did this." Said Thomas.

G is mad.

"OH SO THAT BAT ATTACKS MY RIVAL'S MALL AND NOT MINE?! COME ON!" G shouted.

"You should be proud of that." Said CJ.

G thought about it.

"Oh yeah." Said G.

Randy walked out of the room with determination. Everyone noticed it.

"Hey, where you going?" said Theresa.

"I'm not just going to sit here while Sonic dies in the hospital." Said Randy.

G shook his head.

"Sorry but your part of the plan Randy. Besides Gwen should stay. They are a couple." G said.

Everyone nodded.

Soon, Sonic's roommates save for Gwen left the room.

"How could he have failed to defeat a monster? He's been undefeated who knows how many times?" said Gwen.

"Billions." Said Skips.

Gwen sighed.

"Oh Sonic." Gwen said.

Skips sighed.

"I wonder why G wanted Benson to come as well?" He asked.

Meanwhile with Sonic; he was unconscious inside his own subconsciousness. He slowly woke up and saw that he was in a desert with water in it. He stood up.

"This is very weird, even by my standards." Said Sonic.

He went to the water. He put his hands in it before washing his face.

"Where am I anyways?" said Sonic.

He started to look around.

"HELLO! HELLO! ANYONE HERE!?" yelled Sonic.

"Hello Sonic." Said a voice.

He saw a figure on a hill that looked like him, but was purple with two white lines going down his head, white eyes, white chest; he wasn't wearing any shoes or gloves, a white line on each of his feet. He was wearing golden rings on his wrists and ankles.

"Remember me?" said the figure.

Sonic stood in shock.

"Darkspine Sonic from that adventure in the Arabian Knights. Or have you already forgotten?" the figure known as Darkspine Sonic said.

Sonic is shocked.

"This can't be real." Said Sonic.

"Oh, but it is real." Said Darkspine Sonic.

He walked down the hill.

"You thought that just because you used me only once, you'd be rid of me for good?" said Darkspine Sonic.

"What's this about? I don't want to fight you." Said Sonic.

Darkspine Sonic smirked.

"Then I guess you'll have to be destroyed." Said Darkspine Sonic.

He raised his hands up and made an arena surrounded by fire.

"Try and remember who you're up against." Said Darkspine Sonic.

Both Sonic's got into a fighting stance.


	3. Defeating Darkspine Sonic

Back in reality; Batja was destroying the entire Very Stinking Rich Man's Mall.

"I love this. Destroying an entire mall." said Batja.

He soon went to the food court and destroyed a McDonalds.

"Nothing can ruin this moment." said Batja.

"Stop right there Batja." said a voice.

He turned and saw a bunch of Sonic's in fighting stances.

Batja became shocked.

"What?" said Batja.

"Thought you were lucky?" one of the Sonic's said.

Batja is shocked.

"How is this possible?" He asked shocked.

He smirked.

"Doesn't matter. TYRRANADRONES!" yelled Batja.

A bunch of Tyrranadrones appeared.

"Attack." Said Batja.

The minions ran towards the many Sonic's.

One Sonic punches and kicked some Tyrranadrones causing them to be killed.

Another Sonic punched some Tyrranadrones into a store.

Batja soon sensed something.

"Hold it." Said Batja.

The fight stopped.

"These Sonic's are fakes." Said Batja.

One Sonic laughed.

"That is right and you fell for our trap." The Sonic said.

Soon smoke appeared and G is in placed where the Sonic was.

More smoke appeared and the residents and Benson were in place of those Sonic's.

"But you can't stop me." Said Batja.

"Oh we will." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Bullfrag.

"Cause we're going to avenge our friend." Said Bullfrag.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Darkspine Sonic; the two began to battle. Darkspine shot a fireball at Sonic who dodged it.

"So you remember that I've got pyrokinesis?" said Darkspine.

Sonic smiles.

"How could I forget?" He asked

Darkspine Sonic laughed.

"But you won't be able to lay a finger on me. Just one touch would burn you because of my abilities." Said Darkspine, "Fire, strength, and flight."

Sonic did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

He jumped over the fire surrounded arena and ran off.

Darkspine became shocked.

"Hey, comeback here." Said Darkspine.

Sonic laughed.

"No." He said.

Darkspine flew up into the air and tried to find Sonic, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You can't hide forever Sonic. You're going to have to show yourself eventually." Said Darkspine.

He saw a bunch of boulders flying towards him. They started to hit him just as Sonic came leaping on the boulders with a crowbar and hit Darkspine in the head very hard. Darkspine landed on the ground just as Sonic landed.

Sonic kept on attacking his Darkspine form with the crowbar until Darkspine melted it with his own hands.

"You're pretty good. But this is only the beginning." Said Darkspine.

With that he vanished.

Sonic was confused.

"What the?" He asked.

He did some thinking.

"Only the beginning? What is he talking about?" said Sonic.

He shrugged it off before walking off.

In the hospital; Gwen, Skips, Thomas, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, CJ, and Eileen were in the waiting room.

Gwen was worried and Skips saw this.

"Hey don't worry Gwen; Sonic will be fine. Besides I know how you feel. I also lost the love of my life." Skips said.

Gwen is confused.

"You did?" Gwen asked.

Skips sighed.

"Yes. Yes I did." Skips said.

Skips told we all about how he became an immortal and told her about his girlfriend Mona and how she died.

Gwen is shocked and saddened.

"And that is why I'm called Skips." Skips said and took a picture of Mona out. "And to this day I still miss her and wonder if there was anything I could have done to save her."

He then looked at Gwen.

"But you Gwen you are there for Sonic. You love him because your roommates knew. They realized that you treat Sonic like a brother and is always there for him. That is true love." Skips said.

Gwen smiled and hugged Skips.

"Thanks Skips. You know really are a great friend." Gwen said.

Skips smiled.

"Anytime Gwen anytime." He said.

Everyone heard a phone ringing.

Thomas realized something.

"That must be Sonic's phone. I'm borrowing it from him due to his coma." Said Thomas.

He pulled out Sonic's phone and saw that Tommy Oliver was calling.

"Does anyone know a Dr. Tommy Oliver?" said Thomas.

Gwen is shocked.

"He is our teacher." Gwen said.

Muscle Man is also shocked.

"Tommy Oliver I heard of him. He was the Original Green Power Ranger, The White Ranger, The Red Zeo Ranger, The Red Turbo Ranger before he passed his Turbo Powers to someone else and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Muscle Man said shocked.

CJ was also shocked.

"He's working at the school?" said CJ.

"Yeah." Said Gwen, "He's also a football coach."

Thomas thought of something.

"What should I do about this call?" said Thomas.

"Pass yourself off as Sonic, you both sound like each other." Said High Five Ghost.

Thomas pushed the receive call button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said Thomas.

Tommy was on the other line.

"Yes is Sonic there?" Tommy asked.

Thomas became shocked.

"Doctor Oliver, this is Sonic." Said Thomas.

"No it's not. You may sound like him, but you're not Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Tommy.

"How did you know?" said Thomas.

Thomas sighed and told Tommy everything and Tommy is shocked.

"He's in a coma?" said Tommy.

"Yeah." Said Thomas.

"Well, if he gets out of the coma soon, tell him that the first football game has been pushed back to tomorrow, okay?" said Tommy.

"Sure." Said Thomas.

He hung up the phone.

"He knew I wasn't Sonic off the bat." Said Thomas.

Everyone fell Anime Style.


	4. Nin Bat and Excalibur Sonic

Back in Sonic's subconsciousness; he eventually reached a Castle.

"Darkspine Sonic was only the beginning? I must be fighting my inner demons." said Sonic.

He entered the castle and appeared in the courtyard. He saw a sword in a stone and went to it.

"A sword in the stone. Seems familiar." said Sonic.

"It is." said a voice.

Sonic turned and saw another transformation of his. Only this one had golden armor, a red cape, and an alternate version of the Excalibur (Sonic and the Black Knight).

"Excalibur." Sonic said shocked.

"So you remember who I am?" the hedgehog known as Excalibur Sonic said.

"How could I? You've got flight, strength, and a very powerful sword." Said Sonic, "But that's only from an alternate King Arthur timeline. One where it turned out that I was King Arthur."

"No. Where I was King Arthur." Said Excalibur Sonic, "Pull that sword out."

Sonic looked at the sword in the stone.

"Do it." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the stone without any problems.

"Your next challenge shall begin now." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Excalibur Sonic grabber his sword ad charged at Sonic.

Sonic ran to Excalibur Sonic and the two began to battle.

"What is happening?" Sonic asked.

Excalibur Sonic only smirked.

"You don't know do you?" Excalibur asked.

"Of course not." Said Sonic.

"Let's just say you'll be in for a real surprise when the final challenge happens." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Back with the battle against Batja; the minions were defeated.

Batja is shocked.

"So you heroes think you can stop me?" He asked.

Benson looked at G.

"Well G have a different plan?" He asked.

"Yes there is a reason I wanted you to come." G said and whispered in Benson's ear.

Benson smirked.

"Got it." He said.

Soon he became red and floating up in the air.

However; Batja threw some balls at Benson; knocking him out of the air.

"You won't stand a chance against me. I already did that hedgehog friend of yours." Said Batja.

He took his sword out and flew to the heroes. The sword started to glow and slashed at the heroes, causing them to slip and land on their backs.

"Try and keep up with me." Said Batja.

Bullfrag spat his tongue out and grabbed Batja by the ankles.

"Oh, I'll keep up with you." Said Bullfrag.

However Batja smirked.

"Try this Tennyson." He said and threw exploding stars at him causing him to turn back to Ben.

"This guy's not going to give up." Said Ben.

He smirked as he activated his omnitrix.

"Neither will I." said Ben.

He activated it and turned in turned into a new alien.

The new alien looked like Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba and the omnitrix symbol is on the belt.

Everyone is shocked.

"What is that thing?" said Spongebob.

"Like, it's a new alien man." Said Shaggy.

Ben looked at himself.

"Okay, who is this guy?" said Ben.

Azmuth is shocked.

"Unbelievable, a Ninjata." Azmuth said. "I forgot I have those spices. They are from a planet that trains to be a great Ninja and are from different animals and I placed them all in there."

"Kind of like Mobians." Said Knuckles.

"In a way." Said Azmuth.

"Now I just need a name." said Ben, "Any idiot could come up with one."

Spongebob did some thinking.

"Uh…ShaBat!" said Spongebob.

Dudley smiled.

'I know how about Nin Bat?" Dudley asked.

Ben looked at Dudley.

"I like it." The new alien now known as Nin Bat said and looked at Batja, "Let's do this."

"Sure." Said Batja.

Both bats pulled out swords.

Nin Bat flew to Batja and the two clashed swords.

Batja shot lasers from his eyes and blasted Nin Bat but Nin Bat kicked Batja into a tree.

"I love this guy." Said Nin Bat.

Nin Bat somehow managed to make his sword glow and made a slashing motion, sending a slash over to Batja, creating an explosion.

"Ready to give up?" said Nin Bat.

The explosion cleared off and Batja was still standing.

"No." said Batja.

Back in the hospital; Gwen, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, CJ, and Eileen were getting food from the hospital cafeteria.

"Why are we getting hospital food? It's terrible." Said Eileen.

"So that I can smother myself in it." Said Muscle Man.

He removed his shirt and spun it around.

"Whoo!" said Muscle Man.

Everyone is shocked.

"OK that even scares me. And I am a Ghost." High Five Ghost said. "Maybe I can go in Sonic and see what is going on."

High Five Ghost left and returned 3 minutes later very shocked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said High Five, "But it seems like he's fighting another version of himself inside his subconsciousness."

Gwen is shocked.

"So Sonic is fighting his other forms." Gwen said. "High Five go back in there and Keep Sonic company. And tell him I love him."

"Might be a bad idea to stay inside someone else's subconsciousness for a long time, but might as well." Said High Five.

Back in Sonic's subconsciousness; Sonic and Excalibur Sonic were still fighting. Sonic kept on hitting Excalibur Sonic's armor, but nothing happened.

"Don't you remember Sonic? This armor is indestructible, you can't lay a single scratch on it." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic is shocked.

'This is bad.' He thought.

He then sees High Five Ghost who looked shocked and flew out of him.

'Was that High Five?' He thought

Sonic shrugged it off.

The two Sonic's continued to clash swords, but Excalibur Sonic sliced Sonic's sword.

"You should give up now. You don't have a weapon." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic is mad then he saw High Five Ghost again.

"Um can we take a break?" Sonic asked.

He ran to High Five Ghost.

"What are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Trying to make sure you don't die." Said High Five.

He smiled.

"And Gwen says she loves you." High Five said.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh Gwen." He said and looks at High Five. "Well I am glad you are here. Now I need a sword."

High Five became shocked.

"Really? You're fighting one of your transformations. You should know everything about this." Said High Five.

Sonic did some thinking.

"When I transformed into Excalibur Sonic, the powers originated from the sword." Said Sonic.

He then realized something.

"Take the sword; make Excalibur Sonic powerless, of course." Said Sonic.

High Five smiled.

"Well beat him so that we can go." He said.

"Right." Sonic said.

Sonic walked towards Excalibur Sonic.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

He ran off, leaving Excalibur Sonic confused.

The transformation looked around.

"Where'd he go? You can't hide forever Sonic." Said Excalibur Sonic.

However; Sonic ran from behind and leaped over his head. Everything became slow motion like. Sonic managed to grab the Excalibur and kicked Excalibur Sonic away before everything went to the right pace.

Sonic landed on his feet as Excalibur Sonic got back on his feet.

Excalibur Sonic smirked underneath the helmet.

"Well played my friend. Well played indeed." Excalibur Sonic said, "But you're only halfway done, and then you will see what is happening."

With that, Excalibur Sonic got on a horse and rode off.

Sonic and High Five Ghost became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

The sword disappeared as well.

Sonic looked at High Five.

"What did he mean?" The Ghost asked.

"No idea but let's go." Sonic said.

With that they left.


	5. Sir Phoenix

Back with the battle against Batja; Nin Bat and Batja were still fighting.

"You should give up Ben?" said Batja.

Nin Bat smiled.

"No, I can go all day." said Nin Bat.

Batja smirked.

"So can I." said Batja.

He threw balls at him but Nin Bat dodged it.

"That all you got?" said Nin Bat.

"No." said Batja.

He pulled out his sword and it started to glow. He sliced at Nin Bat; sending him far away.

It turned Ben back to normal.

"Oh man Nin Bat was cool." Ben said and activated his Omnitrix again. "Come on Nin Bat."

He slammed it and turned into another new Alien.

This Alien is a Red Phoenix Alien dressed in Purple Knight Armor and he had the sword that looks like Jason's Power Sword and a Blue Shield with a Red Phoenix On it and the Omnitrix Symbol is on the chest.

"Who's this guy?" said Ben.

Everyone is shocked.

"A Camelainian. An Alien Spices from the Planet Camelot. I also forgot about that and have every Animal ones in there." Azmuth said.

"I like it. Sir Phoenix." Said the alien known as Sir Phoenix.

However; Batja removed the omnitrix, reverting the alien back to Ben before sending him crashing into a light post.

"Interesting." Said Batja.

He did some messing around with the omnitrix and deleted the Nin Bat and Sir Phoenix alien DNA.

"Not anymore." Said Batja.

He tossed the omnitrix.

Ben is shocked.

"No, I just got those." Ben said.

"And I just deleted them." Said Batja.

He pulled some exploding ninja balls and tossed them to the group. They soon exploded and sent the heroes in different directions. They landed on their backs weakly.

"Anyone else want to try me on for size?" said Batja.

G stood up and grasped his shoulder.

"We will not give up no matter what." Said G.

Batja smirked.

"You're just making your deaths more painful." Said Batja.

He pulled out two swords and flew at the heroes, slashing them some more.

"You should just give up the fight." Said Batja.

G stood up some more.

"Never." Said G.

Batja snarled.

"Very well then." Said Batja.

He pulled out a remote, pushed the only button on it, and a portal appeared under G, sucking him in it before it closed. Batja smashed it.

"He's in an alternate version of earth where the atmosphere is poisonous and will instantly kill him." Said Batja.

Another portal opened up and G with the aliens Nin Bat and Sir Phoenix appeared before the portal closed. The three had gas masks on.

Everyone became shocked.

"Who the hell are those two aliens?" said Duncan.

"I'm Nin Bat." Said Nin Bat.

"And I'm Sir Phoenix." Said Sir Phoenix.

G smiled.

"Turns out; Batja accidentally sent these two to that dimension for some reason." Said G.

Batja is shocked.

'But how I mean How are you out?" He asked shocked.

"Omnitrix's work in a funny way." Said Sir Phoenix.

A thought bubble appeared over Spongebob's head which had a sand timer in it. The sand was falling to the bottom before Spongebob popped it with a needle.

"I got nothing." Said Spongebob.

"This battle shall end real soon." Said Nin Bat.

"You are all right." said Batja.

G looked at Max.

'MAX BENSON NOW!" G shouted.

Benson glowed red and started to float up and started to go super nova.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Benson shouted and a beam hit Batja.

Max pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner, placed the Mega Blaster card in it before the same weapon appeared in his hands. He shot at Batja.

However; Batja's sword glowed and he slashed the attacks back.

Max is shocked.

"NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Batja shouted.

"Yo Batja." G said.

Batja sees G.

"Huh?" He asked.

G tried to attack with his tail, but Batja grabbed it and spun the dragon around before tossing him all the way to Mount Rushmore and destroying it. The destruction ends up turning the faces of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln into the faces of Superman, Batman, Hal Jordan, and the Flash.

G is shocked.

"Huh I guess I don't know my own Strength?" He said.

He then used his powers to turn it back to normal.

"That's better." He said before flying off.

Batja was about to finish everyone off, but G flew at an amazing speed and punched Batja through the chest. G removed his hand before Batja collapsed on the ground. An explosion happened.

"Wow, all done without Sonic's help." Said G.

Everyone was shocked.

"I don't believe it." Said Mordecai.

In Mesogog's lab; he wasn't happy.

"I'll give you something to believe in." said Mesogog.

He pulled the lever to the Hydro Regenerator.

It started to rain on the destroyed Batja and he was eventually healed and gigantic.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Batja shouted. "I AM BACK!"

Everyone looked up in shock.

"This won't end well." Said Knuckles.

G pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger and started to play it.

Soon his Zord appeared.

Max smiled.

"Time for my zords." He said.

He pulled out the Gosei Great Megazord card and put it in the Gosei Weapon Summoner.

The Zords appeared and Max jumped in the Dragon Zord just before the zords can combine.

The ninja zords appeared and they combined just before Randy jumped in it.

"Want some more I see." Said Batja, "Bring it on."

"You got it." G said.

Soon they all charged.

Meanwhile back with Sonic and High Five Ghost; they were in a graveyard.

"This place gives me the creeps, and I'm a ghost." Said High Five.

"You're talking to a brave guy." Said Sonic.

They heard some evil laughter.

"Sonic." Said a voice.

They turned around and started looking all over the place.

"What was that?" asked High Five.

"No idea." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Said the same voice.

The two kept on looking around.

The same laughter was being heard.

Sonic sensed something and turned around and punched somebody in the stomach. That somebody was Dark Sonic.

Sonic removed his fist.

"Didn't think I'd run into you here." Said Sonic.

"Oh but when you saw your other two forms, did you really expect not to see me?" He asked.

"In a way." Said Sonic.

High Five leaned to Sonic.

"Who is this guy?" said High Five.

"This is Dark Sonic; one of my forms powered by negative emotions. His powers are speed and strength." Said Sonic, "However, unlike Darkspine Sonic, he's powered purely by Negative emotions, whereas, Darkspine was powered by objects that are not important right now."

"HEY! You going to keep talking, or are we going to fight?" said Dark Sonic.

"Oh right." Sonic said.

Soon the two battled.

"The challenge has begun." Said Dark Sonic, "If you defeat me, you'll have one more transformation to deal with."

"I can't wait." Said Sonic.


	6. Sonic is Dead?

Sonic and Dark Sonic were still fighting.

"You're real tough." said Dark Sonic.

"You're not so bad yourself." said Sonic.

Sonic then Rapidly Punched Dark Sonic.

"But with my new Roommates and girlfriend, I learned new moves. Even from my best friend G." Sonic said and remembered the good times e has with G, "Yeah good times."

Dark Sonic grabbed Sonic and tossed him into a gravestone. The black hedgehog charged at Sonic, but he dodged the attack. Dark Sonic charged at Sonic from behind and punched him in the back.

"What's the matter Sonic, feeling washed out?" said Dark Sonic.

"No but maybe you can use some light in your life." Sonic said and pulled out a Flashlight and shines it on Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic covered his eyes a bit before stepping back. He grabbed the flashlight and destroyed it.

"Sucker. Light isn't my weakness." Said Dark Sonic.

He punched Sonic the stomach.

"OK that was unexpected." Sonic said.

Dark Sonic smirked and High Five is worried.

"This is bad." He said.

Dark Sonic threw Sonic up in the air before punching him towards a gravestone. Sonic bounced off the stone and went towards Dark Sonic. However, the black hedgehog punched Sonic to the ground.

"You don't get it, do you? You can't win against me; I know all your moves. You're very predictable." Said Dark Sonic.

Sonic smirked.

"Like I told you, I've learned some new ones." Said Sonic.

He did some Ninja moves and shadow clones of himself appeared.

Dark Sonic is shocked.

"OK that is new." He said.

All the Sonic's ran around Dark Sonic and he got Dizzy.

All the clones vanished and Sonic did a Sumo slam on Dark Sonic defeating him.

"Now can I go?" said Sonic.

Dark Sonic got on his feet.

"Not yet, you still have one more challenge, remember?" said Dark Sonic.

With that; he disappeared.

Sonic did some thinking.

"One more challenge." Said Sonic, "I've been fighting my different transformations."

He realized something before running off.

High Five noticed it and followed.

Later; they reached a forest.

"What's going on with you fighting your different forms? This doesn't make any sense." Said High Five.

"I still don't get it either. But I know what the last challenge is. This form is one of my most powerful forms I've ever had." Said Sonic.

"What's the form?" said High Five.

Before Sonic could say anything; a yellow orb of energy came flying towards Sonic. He jumped up, dodging the energy before landing on the ground. He turned to where the energy came from and smirked.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you." Said Sonic.

Turns out, it was Super Sonic.

Super Sonic smirked.

"Hello Sonic. I see you have a friend here. Good. He can see you die." Super Sonic said.

Sonic is mad.

"Hey after everything I've been through today, you may be a piece of cake." Sonic said.

Super Sonic laughed.

"We will see Sonic." Super Sonic said.

Soon the two began to fight.

"I'm getting out of here." Said High Five.

He flew off.

Meanwhile with Gwen she is worried about Sonic and Muscle Man sees this.

"Don't worry Gwen Sonic will be fine. I called your mother and told her everything and she and Tommy are on their way." He said.

High Five Ghost left Sonic's subconsciousness.

"I do not want to witness the next battle." Said High Five.

Gwen is confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he is fighting a guy names Super Sonic." High Five Ghost said.

Gwen became shocked.

"Super Sonic? That's one of his most powerful forms ever." Said Gwen.

Muscle Man became shocked.

"He's going to die." Said Muscle Man.

CJ and Skips looked at each other.

"Oh man." They said.

Even Eileen is shocked.

"How is that possible?" said Eileen.

"I'm just saying that someone who's more powerful than the other person will be victorious." Said Muscle Man.

Gwen got so mad she punched Muscle Man so hard he was sent flying.

Back in Sonic's subconsciousness; Sonic was trying to attack Super Sonic, but the super form kept on dodging the attacks.

"You're pretty slow Sonic, can't lay a finger on me." Said Super Sonic.

Super Sonic punched Sonic in the chest and sent him flying.

Sonic is mad.

'I have to do this. For my friends.' Sonic thought.

He has flashbacks about his friends and G teaching him Ninja moves.

He put his feet on a tree and jumped off it, heading towards Super Sonic. However; the super form punched him across the face in slow motion.

Super Sonic then grabbed Sonic and flew way up into the air.

"Hang tight buddy, you and me are going for a little trip." Said Super Sonic, "TO YOUR DEMISE!"

He flew down to the ground and tossed Sonic down before shooting an orb of yellow energy at Sonic. Both hit the ground creating a crater.

In reality; the heart rate monitor started flat lining.

Everyone noticed it.

"HOLY CRAP, HE'S FLAT-LINING!" yelled High Five Ghost.

Skips grabbed two defibrillator pads and rubbed them together.

"CLEAR!" yelled Skips.

He put them to Sonic's heart, giving him a bit of a shock.

Gwen's Mother and Tommy who came saw this.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

High Five told Tommy everything.

"He's been fighting different forms? I did that as well." Said Tommy.

Skips kept on trying to bring Sonic's heart rate up again, but kept on failing.

He rubbed the pads together one more time.

"CLEAR!" yelled Skips.

He pressed them on Sonic once more, but nothing happened. He dropped the pads and looked down.

"I don't know how else to say this." Said Skips, "He's dead."

Gwen started to cry and her mother looked at her.

"It'll be okay. He's in a better place." Said Gwen's mother.

Gwet ran out of the room and went into the girl's bathroom.

"No one's going to like the sound of this." Said Thomas.

"I know." Skips said.

Even Muscle Man cried.

Just then, Death (Regular Show) came.

"Okay, I'm here for a hedgehog that just died." Said Death.

Another version of Death (Family Guy) appeared.

"I'm here for the hedgehog that just died." Said Family Death.

Regular Death looked at Family Death.

"Hey, who are you?" said Regular Death.

"I'm Death." Said Family Death.

"That can't be right, I'm Death." Said Regular Death.

Everyone saw this.

"You want to make a thing out of this?" said Family Death.

"I'll show you what I'm made of." Said Regular Death.

He tackled Family Death to the ground and they started to wrestle.

"This is very weird." Said Tommy.

"I know. Two Deaths?" said CJ.


	7. Passing the Test

Back with the battle against Batja; the Zords were overpowering Batja.

"Alright guys, time to finish this. Titanus." Said Randy.

Said Zord appeared and the Ninja Zord got in it.

"Now, fire all weapons." Said Randy.

"Right." Max and G said at once.

Soon Titanus blasted Batja But he flew away.

"HA IT WILL TAKE MORE THEN THAT TO DEFEAT BATJA!" Batja shouted and blasted Titanus.

"I've been hit. Need to finish this for good." Said Randy.

The Gosei Great Megazord, Dragon Zord, and Ninja Zord fired all their weapons at once. The blasts managed to hit Batja, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I have dishonored Mesogog." Said Batja.

He fell on the ground before blowing up.

The heroes cheered before leaving for the hospital.

"That was easy." Said Nin Bat.

"I know." Said Sir Phoenix.

Goldar and Rito appeared and grabbed the remains of Batja.

"He's been defeated. Mesogog won't be happy about this." Said Goldar.

"I know." Said Rito.

They soon left with little remains of Batja.

Back at Mesogog's lair; Batja emerged from the Geno Randomizer.

"I feel powerful than before." Said Batja.

He looked at Mesogog.

"I am sorry for dishonoring you." Said Batja.

Mesogog shook his head.

"You haven't dishonored me. You've taken more blows than any of my monsters and weakened those friends of Sonic. I've given you more powers to show those guys what you're capable of." Said Mesogog.

Batja smiled.

"Thank you master." He said.

"Now show them your new powers." Said Mesogog.

Batja disappeared in an invisiportal.

At the hospital; the heroes went to the waiting room where Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, CJ, Eileen, Gwen's mother, and Tommy were very sad.

"What's going on? We defeated a bat." Said Randy.

Skips looked at Randy.

"Sonic's dead." Said Skips.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Tails.

"There was nothing that can be done." Said CJ.

Mordecai went to CJ and hugged her.

G sighed and sees the news.

"_Sadly, rumors of Sonic being dead are still spreading. In other news, the same monstrous bat has returned, but is gigantic._" Said Tom Tucker.

G became shocked.

"Still alive?" said G.

He became mad and clenched his fist.

"That bat…has gone…TO FAR!" yelled G.

He left the hospital in anger.

"So how's Gwen taking this?" said Owen.

"She refuses to leave the bathroom." Said Eileen.

Bugs sighed.

"We'd better pay our friend one last visit." Said Bugs.

Back in Sonic's subconsiousness; Sonic crawled out of the crater, stood up while grasping his shoulder and looked at Super Sonic who had his back turned.

"Hey, Super Sonic." Said Sonic.

Super Sonic turned to Sonic.

"I didn't hear the bell ringing." Said Sonic.

Super Sonic smirked.

"Look at you, you've taken so many hits and your still standing." Said Super Sonic.

Sonic smirked.

"You hardly know me." Said Sonic.

"You're too stubborn to die." Said Super Sonic.

"I've got a reason for being stubborn." Said Sonic.

Super Sonic went to Sonic and punched him into a tree.

Sonic started breathing weakly just as Super Sonic teleported in front of him.

"You know better than anybody how powerful I am, why don't you just give up the fight?" Said Super Sonic.

Sonic looked up at Super Sonic.

"That's the one thing I'll never do." Said Sonic.

Super Sonic held his hand out and prepared to charge a yellow orb of energy.

"Then I guess it's over." Said Super Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes.

Super Sonic stopped charging his energy and held the same hand out to help Sonic up.

"You passed the test." Said Super Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes in shock. He grabbed Super Sonic's hand and was pulled up on his feet.

"Test?" Sonic asked, "What are you talking about?"

He saw his other three transformations coming his way.

"You haven't been fighting us, you've been fighting for your life." Said Dark Sonic.

"And you've proven that your will to live is stronger than any power you've got." Said Darkspine Sonic.

Excalibur Sonic grabbed the Excalibur by the blade and held it towards Sonic.

"This is yours." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic looked at the sword.

"I can't take this." Said Sonic.

The Knight smiled.

"You have earned it." Excalibur Sonic said, "With it you can call forth a mighty Dragon and Griffin and Pegasus to help you and your friends."

Sonic became surprised.

"How did I not know that?" said Sonic.

"Eh, it just happened seconds ago." Said Excalibur Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the sword before Excalibur Sonic let go.

"Good luck Sonic." Said Super Sonic.

Everything went white.

Back in reality; everyone had their heads down. Sonic's heart rate came back.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hey, his heart rates back." Said Spongebob.

Everyone is shocked.

Even Ben's new aliens.

"Someone get Gwen." Benson said.

CJ went to the ladies room and knocked on a closed stall with Gwen in it.

"Gwen, come on out." Said CJ.

"Go away, I don't ever want to come out." Said Gwen.

"It's Sonic, his heart rates back up." Said CJ.

Gwen is shocked and ran out and pushed CJ in a toilet.

"Why do I even bother?" said CJ.

Everyone went into the room as Sonic was groaning, while trying to open his eyes. He opened them and saw his friends.

"You would not believe anything that I told you happened to me." Said Sonic.

"You battled your personalities?" Skips asked.

"Pretty much, more like my transformations." Said Sonic.

He got off the bed but started to feel wobbly. Gwen managed to catch her.

"Thanks, I feel a bit groggy." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"No problem." She said then got mad. "YOU JERK!"

Sonic was punched.

"JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK!" Gwen shouted and continued to punch Sonic and cried. "But I am glad you're alive and fine."

She then sees Sonic on the floor and all knocked crazy.

"Jury on that Gwen." Her friends said.

"I just got out of a five hour coma, and already I'm assaulted." Said Sonic, "It's good to be back."

He then remembered.

"Batja." He said.

He got back on his feet.

"I've always been a fast healer. Time to use my regained power." Said Sonic.

He left the room, leaving everyone confused.

"What is he talking about?" said Rook.

"No idea." Kai said.

At the city; Batja was causing trouble.

"YOU HUMANS ARE GOING DOWN!" He shouted.

He saw the Dragonzord coming his way.

"Okay, you want more? I'll bring it." Said Batja.

The zord and giant bat started to battle each other as G was watching.

"For my friend, you will pay." Said G.


	8. Defeating Batja

Batja and the Dragonzord were still fighting each other.

"Very good dragon, but deal with this." Said Batja.

He grabbed the zords tail and pulled it off.

G became shocked.

"What?" said G.

"Try this on for size." Said Batja.

He made his fingers glow and sliced at the zord, slicing it in half before it blew up.

G became more shocked.

"No, my Dragonzord. I can't afford the insurance on that thing." Said G.

Batja laughed.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED BY BATJA!" Batja shouted as he called for his sword.

The sword appeared and he grabbed it. He prepared to kill G, but the alternate Excalibur came flying by and hit the sword before anything can happen.

"What?" said Batja.

Alternate Excalibur flew off and went into Sonic's hands who was on the sidewalk.

"You'll have to do better than that Batja." Said Sonic.

Batja and G are shocked.

Sonic looked at G.

"I'll take it from here." Said Sonic.

He stepped forward just as everyone appeared.

"Sonic is alive?" said G.

"You'd be surprised by what he's been doing." Said High Five.

"And I think we will be as well." Said Mordecai.

In a slow motion sequence, Sonic moved around before putting his sword to the ground.

"Medieval Knights." Said Sonic.

He moved around some more before holding the sword to its side.

"Excalibur Power." Said Sonic.

He tossed the sword into the air.

**Morphing Sequence**

A red cape appeared on Sonic's back. He jumped into the air doing a corkscrew just as golden armor appeared on his body. He grabbed the sword before landing on the ground.

He stood up straight as a golden helmet appeared. He did some sword movements.

**End Morphing Sequence**

Sonic was now Excalibur Sonic.

"With the powers of King Arthur; Excalibur Sonic." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"Another form?" said G.

Ben stepped forward.

"You think that's weird? He said that was Excalibur." Said Ben.

"But that's impossible, I've got the Excalibur. How is that even possible?" said Kai.

She pulled her sword out and is shocked.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Kai.

Donnie did some thinking.

"Maybe the Excalibur Sonic's got is from an alternate timeline." Said Donnie, "It's a logical explanation."

The Giant Bat Monster is shocked.

"No Matter what form you're in you're going down." He said and blasted the Knight.

Excalibur Sonic dodged it and jumped until he was at the giant Bat's face but Batja punched him.

Sonic held on for life and stabbed Batja in the hand.

Batja grasped his hand and screamed in pain.

"I still got a bigger blade." Said Batja.

"It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." Said Sonic.

He flew to the ground and pulled out his Judgment Scanner

"Flyers to Toon City." Said Sonic.

The flyers appeared and Sonic flew into the red flyer before the flyers combined into the Megazord.

Sonic landed in the cockpit.

"Time to switch to remote control version." Said Sonic.

A post like the one in the Samurai Megazord appeared in front of Sonic and he placed the Alternate Excalibur in it.

"Excalibur S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord, online." Said Sonic.

Soon, Sonic's Megazord gained Gold Armor as a sword that looks like the Galaxy Megazords Sword but the Blade is Gold appeared in the left hand and a Golden Shield with a Phoenix on it appeared in the right hand and the Megazord clashes the sword on the shield.

Everyone became shocked.

"A new Megazord configuration? Awesome." Said Bobby.

Batja snarled.

"No matter, you still won't live." Said Batja.

Batja tried to attack with his sword, but the Megazord blocked the attack with its shield.

The Megazord then slashed Batja.

"AHHHHH!" Batja shouted.

Excalibur Sonic smiled.

"Time to finish you. EXCALIBUR THUNDER SLASH!" Excalibur Sonic shouted.

Soon; lightning appeared and the sword was struck by it.

Batja is shocked.

"What?" He asked.

The Megazord then slashed Batja.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Bat Ninja shouted before he fell and exploded.

Sonic smiled.

"Disengage Excalibur S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord mode." Said Sonic.

He removed the sword before jumping out of the Megazord. The zords DE combined and flew off.

Sonic placed the sword on the ground and removed his helmet; he placed the helmet on the sword.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Everyone surrounded him.

"That was-it was-I don't know what to say." Said Yakko, "It was amazing."

"I know." Said Sonic.

He grabbed his helmet and gave it to Skips.

"Hold this." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the sword and aimed it at the destroyed Dragonzord.

A beam shot from it and the Dragonzord is fixed and gold.

G became surprised.

"My Dragonzord." Said G.

"Didn't think that was possible." Said Sonic.

Tommy remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Toon City High's first football game has been pushed back to tomorrow." Said Tommy.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh yeah." He said.

The next day; the entire football team was playing against a team from Wyoming. The score was 30 to 30. The Toon City Team who were in their football gear and blue helmets, huddled up.

"So let me get this straight, you're King Arthur from another timeline?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, it's a very long story." Said Sonic.

"Back to the game, we need a play that'll help us win." Said Leo.

"But what?" said Beast Boy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I got an idea." Said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

At the seats, everyone was cheering and G looked at his friends.

"Man this is a great game. And I am not a sports type." G said.

Bash laughed.

"Bring on the fun." Said Bash.

The Warners were moving around the bleachers. Yakko was holding a staff, Wakko was playing some big drums, and Dot was playing a tuba.

"LET'S GO TOON CITY, LET'S GO!" Yakko sang.

Wakko banged his drumbs.

Back in the game.

"Break." The Toon City team said,

They split apart and went into offense.

In the host stand Chet Youbetcha was hosting the game with Tensou.

"Okay, it's the last seconds of the game, and Toon City is going into offense." Said Chet.

"I'm hoping to see an interesting play." Said Tensou.

"Agreed my robot friend." Chet said.

Back at the Game; Sonic smiled.

"24, 71, 35, 91, HIKE!" yelled Sonic.

Brick hiked the football to Sonic and the Toon City team tackled the Wyoming team. Sonic tossed the football and made a run for the ball as both teams were pushing each other. Sonic got to the other side and caught the football before throwing it to the ground.

"TOUCHDOWN! Toon City wins the game." Said Tensou.

Everyone cheered and Gwen cheered the loudest.

"TOON TOWN HIGH WON! TOON TOWN HIGH WON!" Chet shouted and took his clothes off and ran off nude.

Tensou became shocked.

"Why do I even bother?" said Tensou.

Back with the Toon City team; they were entering the locker room, minus Sonic who stayed outside.

He removed his helmet.

"It's just so good to be alive." Said Sonic.

Gwen appeared next to him.

"I know." Said Gwen.

The two kissed before breaking apart.

"Look, that whole thing with me being in a coma, fighting my own transformations. You might be thinking that I was brave about it. But I was scared that day." Said Sonic.

"So was I." Gwen said.

"I was afraid that I would die in that coma." Said Sonic.

"You did briefly." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, for fifteen minutes before passing the test my transformations gave me in the beginning. After coming back to life, it got me to thinking; what if I did die?" said Sonic.

He placed a hand on Gwen's cheek.

"I came up with a solution. If I did die, I'd want you to move on." Said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked and smiled.

"You'd allow me to move on?" said Gwen.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Gwen's right hand and placed it on his chest.

"I'll still be here." Said Sonic.

The two hugged each other.

"I know for a fact that it'll be very hard for you to die. Hopefully, you'll make it to our adult years." Said Gwen.

She kissed Sonic on the lips before pulling away.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Said Gwen, "I love you."

Sonic smiled.

"I love you to Gwen." Sonic said.

With that they kissed.


	9. Batja Resurection

Back at Mesogog's lair; the remains of Batja were placed in the Geno Randomizer by Goldar and Rito.

The two turned to Mesogog.

"Is this really necessary boss?" said Goldar, "Do we have to bring Batja back to life a second time?"

"He's failed you a second time." said Rito.

Mesogog smiled.

"That is true Rito, but your monster proved that he was very useful and strong." Mesogog said.

The doors closed and Mesogog pulled the lever to the Geno Randomizer. The doors opened up and Batja was revived.

He left and put his sword down and bowed down.

"Master Mesogog, I have failed you a second time." Said Batja.

Batja then put his sword up.

"But I won't fail you again." Said Batja.

"I know you won't." said Mesogog.

He pushed a button on his keyboard and a door opened. On the other side was hundreds of Battlings.

"These are your own set of minions. They've been made from your DNA." Said Mesogog.

Batja, Rito, and Goldar are shocked.

"Wow, and I haven't been given squat yet." Said Goldar.

"Me neither." Said Rito.

Batja walked to his minions.

"My very own minions." Said Batja.

Mesogog smiled.

"You've got a lot of work to do. Since you're my new general." Said Mesogog.

Batja bowed down.

"Thank you." Said Batja.

He left the room and eventually reached a cliff on Mesogog's lair.

"You'd better watch yourself Sonic, you've made a powerful enemy." Said Batja.

He smirked.

"You and that Dragon." Batja said and laughed.


End file.
